1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power facility operation remote supporting method and an electric power facility operation remote supporting system.
2. Prior Art
A method of supporting operation of a facility is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-249716. Further, there is disclosed Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-6938 (published on Jan. 11, 2002) which is a prior patent application No. 2000-249716 relating to the present invention. These relate to the technology in which a level of abnormality in an electric power generating facility to be supported is judged, and then delivery of operation supporting information or a direct restoring corrective action is made based on the judged level. However, both of the conventional technologies described above do not take any concrete items of monitoring information nor any diagnostic logic and control changing means necessary for applying the technology to an electric power facility into consideration. In order to remotely monitor and diagnose an electric power generating facility, it is necessary to grasp a sign of phenomenon causing an abnormality. Further, it is also necessary to prevent unscheduled stopping of the facility operation which will be caused when the sign of the abnormal phenomenon is left as it is. In addition the above, when the unscheduled stopping of the facility operation is made, the outage time should be shortened by performing the diagnosis in a short time and producing the permanent corrective action plan in a short time.
In regard to a monitoring and diagnosing system and a method of operating the system which are suitable for performing services to support operation of a plurality of electric power supply facilities, a technology is required. The technology is effective particularly to an electric power supply system composed of a group of electric power generating facilities connected to an electric power system and a group of distributed electric source facilities such as an independent electric power generating facility, an IPP, a fuel cell and so on.